xilinocs_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Jewelzebub
Jewelzebub (宝飾品, Hōshokuhin) is the crown-overlord of Hell, and master of the Togabito. He also bears a Schrift for some odd reason, and bears the designation "F" - "The Financially Intellectual". Appearance Jewelzebub appears as a young male with black hair, glasses and a goatee, befitting his status as the master of the underworld. He possesses a pair of red horns, being a demon and all. He also wears a pair of headphones which keep him in his human-like form; removing the headphones would cause him to revert to his Togabito form. 47.538 months after the defeat of Yhwach, Jewelzebub upgraded his headphones with technology he stole during a raid on the SRDI. The upgraded headphones are larger, have a dragon's head decal on either side, and can now be worn around Jewelzebub's neck without the danger of reverting forms. Personality Jewelzebub possesses an odd personality for one who rules over all demons. He possesses a substantial collection of harmonic equipment as well as hula hoops, as well as exotic manga and games. He reserves his demonic rage for only the most idiotic dregs of society, from naïve internet trolls to incompetent political figures, many of whom eventually find themselves in his infernal grasp. The nature of his epithet has caused many a being to come to him for financial advice, something he finds great annoyance with, despite his fondness for money. Like certain other beings he is knowledgeable when it comes to the Japanese manga series Detergent. He is also a fan of the lawyer series Firebird Correct: The Good Lawyer. Plot Still think there'll be a plot section on any of these things? Lawl. Powers & Abilities The Financially Intellectual (財務知識人 (彼はお金が好きです), Za Finaciari Intereccuaru, Japanese for "He Likes Money"): Jewelzebub's Schrift gives him a philosophically sound understanding of money. Regardless of the amount or place of origin, he can organize and comprehend any form of currency to staggering effect, to the point where he can understand the thoughts and feelings of the otherwise inanimate money. Powers of Hell: as a Togabito, Jewelzebub has complete control over the realm of Hell. His control is so great that he could blink and it would cause a ripple effect that would shatter stone pillars within a completely different section of Hell. Even the strongest of Hell's denizens fear incurring his wrath, for they know it would not just result in their spiritual destruction, but financial destruction as well. Spirit Weapons Griffey and Piazza (グリフィスと広場 (フーピンとホーレリン), Gurifisu to hiroba, Japanese for "Hoopin' and Hollerin"): Jewelzebub's weapons take the form of a hula hoop and a harmonica. Both of these weapons are primarily used to enhance his Schrift. By spinning the hula hoop rapidly, he can create an F17-class tornado specifically built to attract as much money as possible. The harmonica, meanwhile, draws people in closer and forces them to relinquish their funds. Even the greediest and most miserly of individuals cannot escape the weapons' grasp. To even attempt to do so will only plunge them even further into bankruptcy and economic depression. Final Form Thy Funds Consumed (あなたの資金が消費された (ロードダム) Anata no shikin ga shōhi sa reta, Japanese for "Loadsamoney"): Jewelzebub transforms into a laptop, with the screen displaying his face. *'Complete Financial Dominance': While in this form, he gains even greater access to his enemies' financial history and funds, allowing him to gain absolute control of their currency. He can grant their money physical form, and use it as he sees fit. He can control the financial status of every single being within Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the human world, even if said being has no online bank accounts to speak of. Trivia *This article is a completely original work of fiction completely unrelated to any real person. The author drew those images himself. Take note, lawyers.